


Flashback

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Butt Slapping, Fingerfucking, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Slapping, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Leo might be having more sex than he needs. His friends keeps him wet all the time, but on emotional level, he's always dry. No one truly loves him, and while anybody can fill the gap in his ass, no one seem to be able to fill the gap in his heart except Sergio Ramos.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos
Series: Locker Room Ho [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW image ahead!!

I don't hear the expression " **I love you** " quite often during sex. Aside from my wife who says it too much to the point where it's pointless, the men I sleep with usually use more technical terms like " **tighten up, bitch** " or " **start moving your hips** " or " **use your tongue** " and although they're all my close friends, they never articulate their feelings for me.

I remember how flattered and surprised the first time I heard Sergio Ramos say " **I know you're here for sex, Lionel but I really love you** " and I'll never forget the sensation of a blushing burn growing all over my face as I responded " **you shouldn't fall in love with me. I'm a slut!** " and I wasn't trying to sound naughty, nor humble. Just realistic.

I love the fact that he didn't lie or deny the that I'm as slutty as it can get, but instead, he smirked, kissed my lips and whispered " **I'm fully aware of that** " then he added, " **I love you as loud as this** " while spanking the heaven and hell out of my buttock! Then, he shoved two fingers inside me and added: " **I love you as deep as this!** "

He kept going " **I love you as much as all the dicks you've taken over the years! I love you as much as you had your belly inflated with sperms! I love you as much as you moaned and groaned! I love you as much as you've got that face covered with loads! I love you for being the slut you are, Lionel Messi! And there's nothing you or anybody can do to change my mind!** "

That was all I ever needed in my entire adult life. To know that I'm loved enough despite my cocks madness. If you ever see me smiling out of the blue in training, a match or anywhere, I'm probably having a flashback of that particular moment. I'm probably daydreaming about how Ramos kept slapping and fingering my ass all together so enthusiastically while saying the sweetest thing ever.

It might sound trivial to you but it means the world to me. I know that most of those who're close to me say nice things about me all the time but let's be honest they're usually sticking around either because I'm Lionel Messi or more obviously for sex, pure pleasure. Yes, my wife and kids love me but they have no clue about my slutty nature, and I don't think they'll still love me if they ever find out the truth.

Many of my football colleges hinted to being in love with me at some point, but they're all so judgemental and each of one of them wants me exclusively for himself. The only only one that sees me perfect and loves me for who I'm is Sergio Ramos, and I admire him so much that even when he calls me " **slut** " my brain translates it into " **sweetheart** " and when he calls me " **bitch** " I hear it " **Baby** " and even his violent spanking and fingering feels like the gentlest cuddling in the world to me!

I don't need to be with him all the time. Just knowing that he loves me the way he does despite my flaws is more than enough for me. It stops me from thinking of myself as an absolute piece of shit for jumping from one dick to another. His love is all I need to stay sane with all the crazy stuff that I allow my teammates to experience with me in Barcelona's locker room.

The End


End file.
